


Реиграбельность (Replay Value by sunbreaksdown)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 8r8k h34ds, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но сначала главное: алкоголь должен уйти. Ты переносишь бутылки к раковине, ступая по дому тихо, словно тебе тринадцать, в руках охапка вязанных флутфлу, и ты пытаешься ускользнуть от силуэта матери в темноте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Реиграбельность (Replay Value by sunbreaksdown)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Replay Value](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525572) by [sunbreaksdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown). 



> Примечание автора:
> 
> Как и с остальными частями 8r8k h34ds, это не самостоятельный фик! Пожалуйста, прочитайте сначала остальные части, если хотите разобраться в происходящем.

Вриска Серкет уходит, и ты колеблешься между продуктивностью и нестабильностью. На следующее утро или на следующее после него (ты держишь занавески задёрнутыми и по краям твоего зрения плывут пятна, головная боль раздирает мягкую массу внутри твоего черепа, так что время ускользает от твоего понимания, как многие полупустые бокалы) ты раскапываешь копию _Гордости Просвещенных_ и раскрываешь её перед собой. У тебя уходит большая часть часа и пригоршня аспирина на то, чтобы найти пару ручек и маркер, но когда всё готово, ты начинаешь анализировать собственный роман, не собираясь останавливаться до тех пор, пока не выбьешь смысл из слов настолько тщательно, что страницы превратятся в прах.

В интернете полно теорий. Дюжины нормальных, сотни откровенно бредовых и несколько таких, которые могли достучаться до сути. Но ты игнорируешь их, потому что твой ноутбук закопан под кучей одежды или подушек или книг, и ты не хочешь искажать свою собственную интерпретацию тем, что обычные читатели и фанатичные сектанты вычитали в твоих работах. Большая часть трактовок, болтающихся на поверхности сети, слишком примитивны для тебя: всё это не по настоящему, это всё выдуманный мир, внутри разума учёного; это тонкая метафора на безудержные позывы Эдипова комплекса; на самом деле они все были мертвы с самого начала; всё происходит на Земле, только в будущем, где технология и магия стали неотличимы друг от друга; чё, ребят, вы серьёзно смогли дочитать эту муть?

Интерпретации, которые ближе к истине, настолько зловеще правдивы, что ты почти уверена в том, что сама писала их в одном из своих порывов безудержного желания творить, не столько под действием божественного вмешательства, сколько под действием спиртного. Все они скрыты в глубинах интернета на текстовых форумах, где про социальные сети никто никогда не слышал. Они, однако, потребуют долгого глядения в экран, и поэтому ты предпочитаешь работать в темноте, с одной лишь рассеянной лампой, стоящей на столе на другом конце комнаты.

**_Страница 26_ **

**. . . и не из ониксового котла хлынула сила, словно великое древо, которое наконец-то вырвалось из земли и обнаружило силу в его толстых непоколебимых ветках, но с самих небес, словно ведомая чужой рукой; рукой кого-то более сведущего в искусствах, тёмных или иных, и это само по себе тревожило. Но сила поднялась и начала помогать ему, возводя башни из ничего, обращая прах врагов его в вещи, и замок его рос, всё выше и выше, к небесам . . .**

**\- - -**

**_Страница 97_ **

**Когда спросили его, молодой человек заявил, что не полон он ни радости, ни злобы, но просто жаждет смягчить настроение - точно также как кто-то мог бы облегчить бремя горы, скинув с неё несколько лишних валунов, как подумал Фригглиш - и разыгрывал он эти шутки, практические по природе своей, не собственного развлечения ради, но во благо другим. На протяжении всего приключения жизнерадостный настрой держался настойчиво, как особенно жёсткий узел в особенно запутанной бороде, и Фригглиш усомнился в том, что пронзить грудь его мечом будет достаточно, чтобы избавить его компаньонов от этого веселья.**

**\- - -**

**_Страница 118_ **

**. . . она говорила загадками. Она говорила о времени, о том, как неровно оно шло, как оно убывало, словно полная луна, но не настолько неизменно. Она говорила, и волшебники слушали; они слышали её равнодушную насмешку, и один из них ответил на неё с весёлой злобой. Вместе они говорили о тьме, тьме, которую можно увидеть или не увидеть, пока остальные становились ей или преодолевали её.**

**\- - -**

**_Страница 283_ **

**. . . неё, и понял он, что были они всё-таки очень похожи; что были они родственниками, всё это время, с самого начала. И осознавая это, он знал, что действительно чувствовал это и никогда иначе. Единственный знак подтверждения, что дал он ей, был лёгкий кивок, хотя одна рука поднялась, чтобы прикрыть часы, которые носил он на цепочке . . .**

**\---**

**_Страница 386_ **

**Воровка заявляла, что знала, кто она, и что не была она предателем; она выплюнула это слово с горечью, предатель . . .**

**\- - -**

**_Страница 413_ **

**. . . падая, разрушаясь, игнорируя слова богов, слыша лишь шёпот в темноте, пузырёк надежды в океане черноты: обновление, возрождение, вторая попытка.**

**КОНЕЦ.**

Ты знаешь, что всё это означает что-то, но в твоей памяти громадные дыры, настолько большие и настолько тёмные, что если ты прыгнешь в одну из них, ты вылетишь с другой стороны, каким-то образом оказавшись на том месте, с которого начала. Мысли об этом заставляют твой мозг скрипеть, как петли на тяжёлой двери, поэтому ты закрываешь книгу, используя записки для того, чтобы пометить определённые страницы, намереваясь вернуться к ним позже.

Некоторые вещи ты помнишь отчётливее, чем другие, и именно знания, которые у тебя есть, тревожат тебя больше, чем угроза неизвестного. С тех пор, как ты увидела лицо Канайи, не важно, что это продлилось недолго, и услышала слова Вриски, тебе пришлось принять, что твои иллюзии были правдой, а всё остальное - запоздалые мысли. Ты провела столько лет с таким огромным количеством психиатров, смирившись с тем фактом, что твой разум - неизведанные земли, которые не смогли захватить ни реальность, ни фантазии, но где они постоянно сталкивались друг с другом. Солдатов отправляют в битве без мечей, но со щитами. Рассудок был полем боя, на котором эти галлюцинации, эти сфабрикованные воспоминания, созданные из ложной, безосновательной памяти, вели войну против тебя, и был лишь один способ смыть их.

Опьянение было твоей жизнью с того дня, когда тебе стукнуло пятнадцать, и ты вскрыла замок на шкафчике своей матери, всё ещё заполненном, даже спустя года после того, как отдалённые родственники забыли, что она мертва, не говоря уже о том, что вообще жила. Ты думала, что сама была такой, думала, что использовала один яд для того чтобы смыть другой, более сильный, и тот факт, что видела свет истины только в моменты трезвости - нечто, что ты до сих пор не в состоянии осмыслить. Какая-то часть тебя уверена в том, что это просто ещё одно заблуждение поверх всех остальных, и ты делаешь мысленную заметку о том, чтобы поискать, какие лекарства потребуются, чтобы исправить это.

Но сначала главное: алкоголь должен уйти. Ты переносишь бутылки к раковине, ступая по дому тихо, словно тебе тринадцать, в руках охапка вязанных флутфлу, и ты пытаешься ускользнуть от силуэта матери в темноте. Сворачиваешь крышки одну за другой и кладёшь их боком, позволяя им пустеть самостоятельно. _Бульк-бульк-бульк_ , коричневая струя виски смешивается с водкой, чистой как лёд, и фруктово-красным ликёром. Ты наклоняешь бутылки горлышком вниз и задаёшься вопросом о том, когда твои вкусы перестали быть хоть сколько-нибудь предвзятыми.

Всего в доме тридцать шесть бутылок, тысячи долларов в буквальном смысле стекают в раковину. Ты притворяешься, что забыла про те, что спрятаны позади водяного бака в гостевой ванной комнате, которая никогда не используется.

Это глупо, и ты пробовала проделать это уже много раз, снова и снова, но ты гордишься собой. Один из твоих котов мяукает у твоих ног, потирается о твои лодыжки, расхаживая туда-сюда, и ты наклоняешься, чешешь его за ушами. Ты благодаришь его за веру в тебя, открываешь занавески в столовой и наконец-то звонишь уборщице. Если это будет новое начало, то ты уж точно не будешь жить среди беспорядка, который ты собрала, обрывков жизни, которую ты едва помнишь.

К полудню головная боль перерастает в мигрень. Пальцы продолжают дёргаться, и как бы ты не старалась, всё твоё тело остаётся напряжённым. Ты пытаешься ещё немного почитать _Гордость Просвещенных_ (и, господи боже, что ты вообще думала, когда писала это? Эту книгу опубликовали на спор? Скорее всего, да.) и когда ещё одна из твоих кошек потягивается на ковре в твоей спальне, цепляясь когтями за потрёпанный ворс, ты шипишь на неё и швыряешь книгу на другой конец комнаты.

Ты не целилась в кошку. Конечно же, нет. Книга падает совсем не близко от неё, но грохочет достаточно громко об угол твоей кровати, чтобы спугнуть её.

Той ночью - или, точнее, _просто_ ночью. Следующей ночью, наверно – ты отправляешься в бар. Что вполне нормально, говоришь ты себе, потому что было глупо ждать чудес. Ты не можешь просто так взять, прекратить пить совсем и ожидать того, что не сорвёшься; тебе потребовалось десятилетие на то, чтобы прийти к тому, кто ты сейчас, и на решение проблемы потребуется нечто большее, чем небольшой слив алкоголя в канализацию. Кроме того, это уже прогресс: ты пьёшь в темноте и не просто потому, что задёрнула занавески. Плюс ты пьёшь не в одиночестве. Это не злоупотребление. Это не горькое пьянство. Это выпивка на людях, а значит – совершенно приемлемая. С социальной точки зрения.

Ты позволяешь женщине с короткими тёмными волосами отвести тебя к ней домой. Она позволяет тебе закурить в кровати на следующее утро. Либо ты не назвала ей своего имени, либо назвала фальшивое, и тебе от этого легче не становится.

Когда ты возвращаешься домой, стерев маслянистые пятна от чёрного макияжа с уголков своих глаз, ты думаешь о Вриске Серкет и её костистых запястьях, жизнь которой держится куда слабее, чем она себе представляет, и возвращаешься к продуктивной деятельности. Если она была инопланетянкой, которая с тех пор переродилась в человеческом теле (может быть, ты всё ещё пьяна? Пожалуй, всё ещё пьяна) и смогла _как-то_ устроиться, даже если это "как-то" на первый взгляд стоит гораздо меньше, чем все деньги на твоих банковских счетах и вся земля вокруг твоего большого пустого дома, то ты можешь, по крайней мере, сделать один телефонный звонок.

Прежде всего, ты звонишь своему агенту. Он хорошо справляется со своей работой, спору нет, и, несомненно, знает, как заводить и поддерживать контакты, но когда дело доходит до общения с тобой, в нём проявляется что-то неоспоримо жалкое. Как будто бы от одного звука твоего голоса у него вырывает позвоночник, и тебе ни разу не приходилось кричать, чтобы настроить людей против себя. Но он продолжает держать тебя своей клиенткой, не важно, сколько раздач автографов ты пропускаешь, потому что он утверждает, что ты напоминаешь ему о его собственной дочери. Лично тебе кажется, что он всё ещё терпит тебя, потому что ты платишь ему гораздо больше, чем он просит, и тот факт, что ты редко появляешься на публике, только добавляет таинственности персоне, которую ты выставляешь на людях.

Он умолял тебя, он просил тебя вежливо, заранее зная, что ты скажешь "нет", и поэтому, когда ты на самом деле делаешь усилие позвонить ему, он заверяет тебя, что приятно удивлён. Хотя изначально тебе кажется, что его тон полон ужаса. Ты говоришь кратко и сразу по делу: спрашиваешь у него номер дизайнера, которая просила встречи с тобой, и говоришь, что надеешься, что у его семьи всё в порядке. Он мгновенно отыскивает номер и говорит, что надеется, что у тебя всё ещё лучше.

А потом, потому что ты потеряла спокойствие, ты выпиваешь, совсем немного, прежде чем сразу же набрать номер Канайи. Соединение происходит мгновенно, но гудки тянутся долгое, долгое время; с каждым новым ты молишь о том, чтобы он был последним, чтобы он переключился на голосовую почту или просто оборвался, прежде чем у Канайи появится шанс ответить.

Но она отвечает, сопровождаемая взрывом статики и шумом толпы на заднем плане.

\- Алло? – говорит она с акцентом, совсем непохожим на тот, что ты представляла, но мгновенно всколыхнувшим в твои воспоминания о ней.

" _Повесь трубку, повесь трубку_ ", - вопит твой разум, и ты смотришь на блокнот, лежащий перед тобой, где ты набросала сценарий беседы.

-… привет.

Она замирает. Даже через телефонную линию, с голосами сотен людей, смешивающимися вокруг неё, ты чувствуешь, что она замирает, затаив дыхание. Ты пробегаешь глазами следующую строку на странице.

\- Я прошу прощения за то, что пропустила нашу встречу, - сообщаешь ты.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит она, и на этот раз замираешь ты. Словно осознавая, что у тебя что-то застряло в горле, как и у неё, она добавляет: - Я сейчас в аэропорту, и у меня мало времени для разговора. Но…  
-… Я не буду тебя задерживать, - перебиваешь ты. – Ты же не хочешь опоздать на самолёт.

Когда она заговаривает снова, её голос звучит жёстче.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо, что позвонила, Роуз.

Никто из вас не прощается. Ты опускаешь трубку, даёшь ей свободно повиснуть в ладони, и только через несколько долгих минут тебе приходит в голову повесить её.

Четыре дня спустя приходит письмо от твоего агента. Ты узнаёшь о нём только потому, что твой уборщица собирает всю принесённую почту в аккуратную стопку на краю твоей кухонной стойки и выбрасывает спам. Она приходила ежедневно на протяжении большей части недели, чтобы навести порядок, но ты едва ли можешь назвать это прогрессом; она приходит так часто лишь потому, что тебе не пришло в голову сказать ей не приходить.

Внутри простая записка, объясняющая, что, поскольку ты так и не перезвонила ему, он не уверен, получилось ли у тебя связаться с Мисс Марьям по телефону; поэтому вот её визитная карточка с адресом электронной почты.

Выкопав свой ноутбук, экран которого немного терпимее, теперь, когда ты снова привыкаешь к прямому с дневному свету, ты проводишь несколько часов, рассматривая пустое письмо, тщательно продумывая, что тебе нужно сказать.

Но всё, что тебе приходит в голову, звучит драматично, фальшиво. Даже ты не веришь собственным словам, и ты приходишь к выводу, что не поверит им и Канайя. Она даже не вспомнит, кто ты, разве что разочарование, человек, бросивший её на деловой встрече, а никакой Вриски Серкет, скорее всего, отродясь не было.

Ты видала и более странные вещи.

В конце концов, ты решаешь быть до глупости простой и изобретаешь новый смысл для выражения "ходить вокруг да около".

_Кому: kanaya@maryamdesigns.fr_  
Копия:  
Тема: Запоздалый вопрос. 

_Мисс Марьям,_

_Я неожиданно поняла, что не имею ни малейшего представления о том, с какой целью вы хотели провести деловую встречу между нами, и консультации с моим агентом не приносят мне удовлетворения._

_С любопытством,  
Роуз Лалонд_

Канайя подражает прямоте и умышленной очевидности твоего первого письма, как ты и предполагала.

_Кому: r.lalonde@ттpublishing.com_  
Копия:  
Тема: Побуждающий Ответ 

_Уважаемая Мисс Лалонд Если Уж Вы Желаете Вести Переписку Формально_

_Встреча Была Назначена В Связи С Моим Желанием Выпустить Несколько Дизайнов Вдохновлённых Вашим Романом Прошу Просмотреть Прикреплённые Фотографии Которые Уверяю Вас Никоим Образом Не Проявляют Упомянутые Работы Во Всей Их Красе_

_С Наилучшими Пожеланиями  
Канайя Марьям_

_PS Думаю Тебе Стоит Звать Меня Канайя_

Это просто. Ну… это _проще_ , чем пытаться говорить, по крайней мере. Ты можешь не торопиться, стирать каждую написанную букву, а потом проверить текст на ошибки, если хочешь.

_Кому: kanaya@maryamdesigns.fr_  
Копия:  
Тема: Некоторые уточнения. 

_Канайя,_

_Премного благодарна за скорый ответ. Хотя мне кажется, я должна отметить, что формат электронных писем обычно склоняется к непреднамеренной формальности, и, по правде говоря, я не хотела быть настолько холодной и деловой. Я могу лишь общаться с помощью тех средств, что есть в моём распоряжении._

_Роуз._

Ты передумываешь.

_Кому: kanaya@maryamdesigns.fr_  
Копия:  
Тема: Я не хотела нажимать отправку. 

_... хотя и подписалась своим именем._

_Ты всё ещё пользуешься Достанькорешем?_

Ты ждёшь.

_Кому: kanaya@maryamdesigns.fr_  
Копия:  
Тема: Не Сомневаюсь Ты Не Хотела 

_И Тот Факт Что Ты Специально Указала На То Что Ты Действительно Символически Завершила Письмо Своим Именем Убеждает Меня Ещё Больше_

_В Любом Случае Да_  
Мой Корешеник мелиораторОдеяний  
Не Стесняйся Беспокоить Меня Когда Пожелаешь С Учётом Часовых Поясов Разумеется 

Ты добавляешь её ник в свой список контактов, для которого ты уже очень долгое время была "вне сети", и удаляешь все накопившиеся письма. У тебя уходит три дня на то, чтобы открыть окно чата с Канайей, и ещё четыре на то, чтобы начать писать. Ты умудряешься подсчитать эти дни, и ты уверена в том, сколько времени прошло; что совершенно не означает, что ты трезва. Просто ты соображаешь чуть яснее, чем обычно.

Интересно, что она чувствовала в промежутках между письмами. Интересно, было ли у неё мрачное предчувствие, беспокойство, может быть, искра волнения; может быть, она проверяла свою почту чаще, чем нужно было, может быть, она продолжала обновлять страницу вручную, на тот случай, если почтовый ящик не обновится самостоятельно. У тебя ушло столько времени на то, чтобы осознать, насколько далеко она на самом деле пошла, чтобы увидеться с тобой, и что, возможно, эти письма - самые яркие события её жизни. Возможно, это означает, что ты делаешь что-то правильно, в кое-то веки, и для кого-то другого.

Или, может быть, она едва обращает на них внимание. Не важно, ради чего она прилетела в Америку, что хотела тебе сказать или о чём спросить, всё это осталось в Нью-Йорке, и она продолжила свою жизнь, едва ли подумав о тебе. Она посылала такие ответы не для того, чтобы соответствовать твоим коротким остротам; у неё просто не было времени написать что-то большее. Ровно столько усилий она готова уделить на тебя.

Твои мысли о Канайе гуляют туда-сюда в этом духе, её вымышленное мнение о тебе мечется из крайности в крайность, и ты медленно начинаешь думать, что стоило просто сесть и заговорить с ней, когда у тебя был шанс. Но ты также думаешь, что у неё не было права вот так вот врываться в твою жизнь, вытаскивать тебя на люди, неожиданно показывая тебе, кем ты была всё это время.

Ты собираешься сказать ей именно это в нескольких письмах. Но так и не отсылаешь их, потому что там слишком много опечаток.

\-- тентаклеТеолог [ТТ] начала доставать мелиоратораОдеяний [МО] --

ТТ: Привет.  
МО: Привет

\-- тентаклеТеолог [ТТ] теперь бездействующий кореш! --

\-- мелиораторОдеяний [МО] теперь бездействующий кореш! --

\-- тентаклеТеолог [ТТ] перестала быть бездействующим корешом! --

ТТ: Почему, когда разговор переходит на реальное время, наши блестящие навыки общения мгновенно немедленно вянут и принимают наиболее располагающую позицию для поражения.  
ТТ: Теоретически, беседы совсем не трудно проводить.  
ТТ: В конце концов, в прошлом мы неоднократно прибегали к системе мгновенных сообщений.  
ТТ: Ну, в последний раз это было больше десяти лет назад, но всё же.  
ТТ: От этого она нисколько не теряет своей заурядности.  
ТТ: Но нет.  
ТТ: Мы обмениваемся простыми приветствиями, а потом (или я делаю такое предположение) просто глупо смотрим на наши экраны, зависнув над клавиатурой, словно никогда раньше не набирали ни слова.  
ТТ: Я не понимаю, каким образом мы должны нормально общаться, если мы продолжим настойчиво проваливать попытки завести самые простейшие беседы, которые даже двенадцатилетние дети могли проводить тайком на уроках математики, используя только мобильные устройства. При этом надувая шарики жвачки.

\-- мелиораторОдеяний [МО] перестала быть бездействующим корешом! --

МО: Хмм Насчёт Той Части С Глупым Смотрением Ты Была Права  
ТТ: Значит, это не только я. В некотором смысле это обнадёживает, в другом весьма печально.  
ТТ: ...  
ТТ: Мы опять это делаем?  
МО: Делаем Что  
ТТ: Я начала писать, заметила, что ты пишешь, и прекратила писать. В это время ты начала писать, заметила, что я пишу, и перестала писать. Мы обе сидим, нам не терпится наброситься на клавиатуру, каждая из нас на взводе.  
ТТ: И в то же время мы не пишем, потому что не хотим прерывать друг друга.  
ТТ: Мы держим дверь открытой друг для друга, настаивая на том, что " _нет, после вас_ ".  
МО: По Всей Видимости Так И Есть  
ТТ: Ну что же, начинай. Я уступаю.  
ТТ: После вас.  
МО: Не Сомневаюсь Ты Пожалеешь О Своей Мнимой Щедрости Через Несколько Мгновений Но Ладно  
МО: Причина По Которой Я Действительно Не Решалась Действовать После Наших Пустяковых Приветствий В Том Что У Меня Нет Ни Малейшего Представления О Том Куда Двигаться Дальше  
МО: Несмотря На Всё Планирование Которое Я Возможно Проводила До Этого  
МО: Я Ждала Когда Ты Мне Напишешь Мне Вот Так С Тех Пор Как Послала Тебе Мой Корешеник  
МО: Но Пока Я Ждала И Ждала День За Днём Хотя Я И Спланировала Мысленно Тысячу Бесед Во Время Работы И Из-за Этого Возможно Сильно Отвлекалась Я Не Могла Подготовиться К Тому Что Я Почувствую Когда Начну  
МО: А Именно  
МО: Неуверенность  
МО: Я Не Уверена В Том Что Должна Сказать Тебе  
МО: И Более Того Я Не Уверена В Том Есть Ли Что-то Что Я Хотела Бы Сказать Тебе  
МО: Прошло Много Лет И Целая Вселенная С Тех Пор Как Мы В Последний Раз Говорили Роуз  
МО: Ты Знаешь Что Ты Мне Снилась  
МО: Я Не Имею В Виду Какое-то Глупое Помешательство Или Что-то Подобное  
МО: Мне Снились Все  
МО: Но Некоторые Чаще Других  
МО: И Двенадцать Долгих Лет Я Думала Что Ты И Все Остальные Были Плодами Моего Слишком Буйного Воображения  
МО: Выдуманными Мной Персонажами Которые Обитали В Моём Подсознании  
МО: А Потом Появляется Вриска Серкет И Я Узнаю Что Всё Это Было Моими Воспоминаниями  
МО: А Вовсе Не Грёзами  
МО: И Жертвую Так Многим Пытаясь Дотянуться До Тебя  
МО: Хотя Будь Уверена Я Не Имею В Виду Деньги Потому Что Мне Не Хотелось Бы Похваляться Но Меня Беспокоит Вовсе Не Это  
МО: И Ты Просто Поворачиваешься Ко Мне Спиной  
МО: У Тебя Были На То Причины Я Уверена В Этом И Многие Из Них Вполне Возможно Весомы Но  
МО: Я Начинаю Задаваться Вопросом Не Вела Ли Я Себя Слишком По-детски Учитывая Всю Мою Откровенность  
МО: Всё Это Было Целую Жизнь Назад  
МО: Что Я Вообще Могла Бы Сказать Тебе Сейчас  
ТТ: Ты могла бы спросить, как прошёл мой день.  
МО: Пардон  
ТТ: Нам не обязательно говорить о прошлом, Канайя. Нам не обязательно сравнивать, что мы помним, а что нет, и нам не обязательно глубже закапываться в тревожные уголки наших разумов в поисках вещей, которые лучше не тревожить. Мы можем просто побеседовать, как два нормальных человека.  
ТТ: Мы могли бы просто поговорить.  
МО: Просто Поговорить  
ТТ: Пожалуйста?  
МО: Думаю Мне Тоже Хотелось Бы Этого

*

Ты действительно разговариваешь с Канайей обо всём, что тебе приходит в голову, хотя и не совсем обо всём, что у тебя на уме. Вы обсуждаете её работу, а потом твою собственную (в которой ты нуждаешься теперь как никогда) и ту, что у тебя была пол десятилетия назад. Она спрашивает, есть ли у тебя планы написать что-то ещё, как и многие до неё, но в отличии от безликой массы фанатов, которая образовалась у тебя каким-то образом, ты даёшь ей прямой ответ. _Гордость Просвещённых_ планировалась как самостоятельная работа, и ты считаешь, что написание сильного романа и исчезновение в тенях больше подходит твоему образу, который ты создала; однако, уже несколько месяцев у тебя в голове крутилось несколько коротких историй.

Она воодушевляет тебя, ни к чему не принуждая, но с подлинным интересом к тому, что ты можешь создать. Ты смеёшься над её вкусом к литературе, и она отвечает, что тебе не нужно относиться к себе настолько критично. Вы беседуете о скромных деталях ваших жизней, оставляя громадные пробелы, чего и стоило ожидать; Канайя присылает тебе фотографии своей квартиры и картин, которые она собрала, а ты присылаешь ей фотографии своих кошек. В конце концов, шутки ради, ты спрашиваешь её, принадлежит ли эта квартира ей и только ей. Она понимает, что на самом деле интересует тебя, и отвечает, что у неё была женщина, где-то месяцев девять назад, с которой они разошлись на ужасных, но вполне культурных условиях, и с тех пор – никого.

Канайя задаёт вопрос того же рода – Ну Не Относительно Квартиры Которой У Тебя Нет Но Ты Понимаешь Что Я Имею В Виду – и ты отвечаешь, что нет, у тебя никого нет. Женщины в барах, чьи лица ты едва ли вспомнишь, в счёт не идут, так что ты не лжёшь.

Иногда вы разговариваете о прошлом. Канайя лениво задаётся вопросом о том, что случилось с остальными, потому что "Должны Быть Другие, Разве Нет", и однажды упоминает Джейд. Поначалу это имя сбивает тебя с толку. Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как ты думала о ней по имени, в твоей памяти осталась весьма смутная фигура, но едва ты вспоминаешь, возвращаются и остальные имена. Самые важные. Джейд, Джон, Дейв.

Ты не можешь вспомнить их фамилий. По крайней мере, не сразу, и ты начинаешь задаваться вопросом, имеет ли это какое-то отношение к вуали, которую вселенная решила натянуть на твои глаза, или это просто побочный эффект того, что ты сделала с собой.

Ты беседуешь с Канайей не ежедневно, но обнаруживаешь, что думаешь о ней всё больше и больше. Ты относишься к разговорам как к награде: ты пообещала себе не входить в Достанькореша, когда ты пьяна, и это работает. Лучше, чем всё, что ты пробовала до этого. Иногда ты не разговариваешь с ней целый день, или три, или пять, и ты знаешь, насколько опасно полагаться на кого-то другого для поддержания трезвости. Ты просишь у неё многого и ты не можешь позволить себе быть зависимой от чего-то ещё.

Она рассказывает тебе о Вриске и Терези. Несмотря на очевидное решение Вриски ничего не упоминать о Терези во время вашего разговора, ты не удивилась, услышав, что они теперь вместе, и Канайя заполняет пробелы для тебя, а потом добавляет сверху. Она рассказывает тебе, когда Терези идёт на собеседование на работу, рассказывает тебе, когда она перезванивала, но больше всего она рассказывает о Вриске Серкет.

В её тоне всегда что-то ворчливое, когда Канайя говорит о ней, но в нём столько же теплоты; ты хмуришься, пытаясь разобраться в том, что это всё значит. Но понимание романтики троллей было и без того достаточно сложным, когда ты беседовала с троллем, а это нечто совершенно уникальное для них. Странным образом ты испытываешь живейший интерес к Вриске. Такой же Герой Света, как и ты, который, как уверяет тебя Канайя, держится совсем не так хорошо, как она считает.

Ты представляешь, как она сбрасывает свою старую загрубевшую монохромную оболочку, вылезая из неё с мягкой человеческой кожей. Иногда она оглядывается через плечо, смотрит на эту сброшенную шкуру, потому что новое тело кажется совсем неправильным. Ты хотела бы изучить её. Ты хотела бы приколоть прозрачные крылышки, которых у неё теперь нет, и расчленить её, как букашку, чтобы посмотреть, что позволяет Вриске Серкет кое-как действовать. И, может быть, в процессе ты могла бы узнать кое-что новое о себе.

И в то же время, сколько бы часов ты не проводила за разговорами с Канайей, сколько бы раз вы не заставляли друг друга смеяться, или насколько глупыми становились бы эти разговоры, после этого ты лежишь в кровати с широко открытыми глазами, поджав колени к груди. Ты хотела бы вспомнить, как нужно веселиться. Ты хотела бы знать способ радоваться собственному хорошему настроению, не включающий алкоголь. И главное, ты хотела бы знать, как _быть_ весёлой.

Ты не можешь отделаться от ощущения, что Канайя говорит с тобой только для того, чтобы сделать тебе одолжение. Потому что в некотором смысле она чувствует вину. Это ощущение наваливается в полную силу, когда она рассказывает о последних подвигах Вриски. Это болезненное напоминание о том, что в её жизни есть другие люди, и чтобы она ни говорила, они гораздо ближе к ней, чем ты.

У тебя уходит два месяца на то, чтобы нарушить данное самой себе обещание.

\-- тентаклеТеолог [ТТ] начала доставать мелиоратораОдеяний [МО] --

ТТ: Канайя.  
МО: Здравствуй Роуз  
ТТ: Тебя не было несколько дней.  
МО: Это Так  
МО: И У Меня Всё В Порядке Спасибо Что Спросила  
МО: Я Гостила У Вриски На Выходных  
МО: Вообще-то  
МО: Было Бы Точнее Сказать Что Я Гостила У Терези Учитывая Что Мне Доверили Ужасно Важную Задачу Помогать Ей Обставлять Её Новую Квартиру  
МО: Отговаривать От Всевозможных Комбинаций Цветов Которые Пришлись Ей По Вкусу И Так Далее И Тому Подобное  
ТТ: Оу.  
ТТ: Должно быть, это оченьудобно.  
МО: Что Именно  
ТТ: Слепота Терези.  
МО: На Самом Деле В Точности До Наоборот  
МО: За Исключением Всех Самых Очевидных Затруднений Иногда Вриска Считает Забавным Кражу И Сокрытие Её Трости  
ТТ: Не для Терези  
ТТ: Для тебя.  
МО: Должна Признать Меня Изрядно Сбивает С Толку Ход Этого Разговора  
МО: Скорее Всего Потому Что Я Только Что Вернулась Домой После Утомительного Путешествия  
МО: Но Как Говорят В Таких Случаях  
МО: Что  
ТТ: Должно быть это очень удобно для тебя, слепота Терези.Потому что, с визуальной точки зрения, она не сможет увидеть, как ты обращаешся с её подружкой.  
ТТ: Но, опять же, если у неё есть хоть одна извилина в мозгу, она долнжа была понять к этому времени.  
МО: Эммм  
ТТ: Ты даже не можешь ответить на это, верно  
ТТ: Ну, позволь полностью просянить для тебя всё,  
ТТ: Вне зависимости от того, какие чувства ты испытываешь к Вриски и чем занимаешься с ней, у меня больше нет ни малейшего желания слышать об этом.  
ТТ: Меня утомляет одна мысль о том, что она становится темой каждого нашего разговора вне зависимости от того, о чём я пытаюсь заговорить.  
ТТ: Мне безразлично, трахаешься ли ты с ней  
ТТ: .  
ТТ: Я просто больше не хочу слышать об этом.  
МО: Ты Пьяна Верно  
ТТ: Наконец-то! Очевидная проблема начинает становиться невыносимой. Что Вриска рассказала тебе? Несомненно, во всех кровавых подробностях.  
МО: Она Мой Моирейл Так Что Да  
МО: Она Рассказала Мне Обо Всём Что Смогла Увидеть  
ТТ: Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты всё это время ходила вокруг да около этого Канайя .  
ТТ: Но опять же, ты проявила воистину ангельское терпение.  
ТТ: И это не мой патентованный брэнд человеческих сарказмов. Потому что по какой ещё причине ты стала бы терпеть такую как я?  
МО: Роуз  
МО: Прошу Тебя  
ТТ: Не чтобы у тебя было какое-топраво чувствовать довольствие собой.  
МО: Прекрати Это  
ТТ: Ты приезжаешь в мою страну, и единственное предупреждение, которое ты мне дала, ложь.  
ТТ: Ты выманиваешь меня на людное место. Ты стоишь пе  
ТТ: редо мной, прекрасно зная, что ты можешь обрушить всю мою жизнь.  
ТТ: Ещё больше, чем она уже разрушена.  
МО: Роуз Боюсь Мне Придётся Заблокировать Тебя  
МО: Мне Жаль Но  
МО: Мы Можем Поговорить Об Этом Утром  
МО: Когда Ты Будешь Чувствовать Себя Лучше  
МО: Ты Правда Лишь Пожалеешь О Том Что Сделаешь Сейчас  
ТТ: Утром, когда я буду чувствовать себя лучше.  
ТТ: И которое это будет утро, Канайя?  
МО: Я Хочу Помочь Тебе Роуз  
МО: Больше Всего На Свете Правда Хочу  
МО: Но Я Не Могу Помочь Тебе Когда Ты Настолько Обиженна На Себя  
МО: Равно Как И На Меня  
МО: Извини

\-- мелиораторОдеяний [ТТ] заблокировала -- тентаклеТеолога [ТТ] --

ТТ: Ты убгаешь.  
ТТ: Блядь.  
ТТ: бля

Как оказывается, ревность имеет странный вкус в твоей собственной рвоте. Ты просыпаешься, полулёжа на диване в гостиной с гудящей головой; и на мгновение тебе кажется, что всё так, как и должно быть. Но потом ты вспоминаешь о Канайе, и хотя произнесённые тобой слова размылись в памяти, ты помнишь общий тон. Ещё ты помнишь, что после этого продолжала пить назло ей.

Когда приходит уборщица, ты кричишь на неё, удостоверяясь, что она никогда не вернётся. Когда ты всё-таки заставляешь себя сдвинуться с места, чтобы накормить кошек, консервный нож вырывается у тебя из рук, и ты швыряешь его в стену, прежде чем обрушиться убогой плачущей кучей на пол. Одна из твоих кошек трётся об твою ладонь, и ты закрываешь лицо, тяжело всхлипывая.

После этого, кажется, ты продолжаешь пить назло самой себе.

Проходит целая неделя, прежде чем ты понимаешь, что ужасное отношение к себе не отменит того, как ужасно ты поступила с Канайей. Ты всё ещё не можешь заставить себя открыть ноутбук и просмотреть разговор на экране, но потихоньку он восстанавливается в твоей памяти, и каждый фрагмент текста заставляет почувствовать холод. Несомненно, она всё ещё не сняла блок, и от тревоги, которую ты испытываешь от мысли о необходимости открыть её письмо и заглянуть в содержимое, у тебя пересыхает во рту.

Поэтому ты берёшь свой телефон.

Ты снова на полу, хотя на этот раз не на кухне. Трудно сказать, как именно ты сюда добралась, но ты не спотыкалась и не падала; ты просто села, ощущая поражение. Что абсурдно, потому что ты помогала убивать богов. Ты воссоздала вселенную. И, если было не до конца ясно, ты не оставила никаких сомнений в существовании магии.

Ты можешь сделать простой телефонный звонок. Шмыгаешь носом, вытираешь его тыльной стороной ладони. Ты можешь пересилить менее буквальных демонов своей жизни.

Три гудка, и вот её голос, сразу же прорывающийся через взрыв статики.

-... Роуз?

Чёрт. Ты забыла, что у неё, наверно, сохранился номер твоего телефона.

\- Канайя, - говоришь ты и крепко сжимаешь глаза, притворяясь, что в твоей руке нет телефона. Рядом нет никого, кто мог бы услышать слова, которые ты неуклюже произносишь. - Прости меня.  
\- Я писала тебе, - говорит она, и в её голосе слышен упрёк, точно такой же, какой ты ощущаешь, когда она пишет про Вриску. После небольшой паузы в её голосе появляется и теплота. - Несколько раз. Я беспокоилась, но не хотела вторгаться в твои дела. Я бы тебе позвонила, в конце концов, но...  
\- Всё в порядке. Вообще-то, я звоню, чтобы сказать, что я... - тут до тебя доходит, что ты не знаешь, что ты собиралась сказать, не говоря уже о том, что собираешься говорить дальше. - Я уезжаю в отпуск на большую часть месяца. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что смогу выходить в интернет, пока меня не будет.

Канайя не сразу отвечает. Ты слышишь, как она дышит, и из-за подключения её дыхание кажется сдавленным.

\- Отпуск, - повторяет она, и ты киваешь. Учитывая всё то, что ты делала, притворяясь, что говоришь только с самой собой, сейчас ты уверена, что Канайя может почувствовать твои короткие жесты. - Я... Я думаю, тебе стоит отдохнуть, Роуз. Это будет к лучшему. Будет довольно странно не беседовать с тобой посреди ночи, но я не хочу обременять тебя.  
\- Точно, - ты поднимаешься. Теперь ты стоишь прямо. - Это всё. Я просто хотела дать тебе знать.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает она, теперь без капли упрёка. - И я правда так думаю, Роуз. Ты заслуживаешь этого.

*

Ты записываешься на курс реабилитации. Поскольку тебя не затаскивали силой, пока ты брыкалась и орала, поскольку никакого формального вмешательства не было, другие пациенты не считают, что ты на том же уровне, что и они. Они думают, что у ты ещё не совсем плоха, в то время как ты всегда думала, что ты никогда не была достаточно хороша. Можно назвать это паранойей, но тебе кажется, что сотрудники клиники тоже смотрят на тебя по-другому. У тебя нет семьи и друзей, которые бы постоянно звонили тебе, никто не спрашивает о тебе на приёмной стойке; они считают, что ты здесь, потому что зависимости нынче в моде.

Месяц, который ты проводишь трезвой, хуже, чем любой из тех, которые ты проводила пьяной. Ты ешь меньше, чем раньше; у тебя пропал аппетит, потому что твои органы только сейчас начинают оправляться после того, что ты с ними устроила. Много часов ты проводишь в одиночестве, сидя в кресле, холодно глядя в одну точку, когда выдаётся спокойный момент между головными болями. Время от времени ты чувствуешь себя за пределами собственного тела; словно Роуз Лалонд - это один из твоих персонажей, которому ты всё никак не можешь написать освобождение. Ты встречаешься с врачами и забываешь их имена. Ты забываешь, почему вообще хотела быть здесь.

Ты стараешься не думать о Канайе, но это не срабатывает. И поэтому ты напоминаешь себе снова и снова о том, что делаешь это не ради неё, потому что она не будет рядом с тобой всегда. Если ты хочешь, чтобы эффект остался, ты должна делать это только для одного человека, а именно для самой себя.

По ночам тебя начинают пугать тени. Даже те, которые отбрасываю складки одеяла на твоей собственной кровати. Конечности кажутся тяжёлыми, кости внутри хрупкими, и иногда твоё сердце стучит так быстро, что ты ощущаешь пульс горлом. Тебе говорили, что это нормально, совершенно обычные явления для восстановления от зависимости, словно от слов тебе должно стать легче.

Ты не хочешь быть восстановившейся от зависимости. Ты хочешь только выпить, всего один разок, ты обещаешь. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал тебе, что по твоим венам течёт алкоголь, наверно, ты перегрызла бы собственные запястья.

Этот месяц тянется дольше всех в твоей жизни, и в то же время, когда ты стоишь снаружи у выхода, с сумкой в руке, и весь мир открыт для тебя, кажется, что он прошёл слишком быстро. Солнце слишком яркое, улицы слишком людные, а некоторые из людей на них слишком громкие. Поначалу создаётся ощущение, что все, буквально все смотрят только на тебя. Ты уверена, что за каждым твоим шагом следят, записывают его, и едва ты пересечёшь порог бара, где-то заорёт сирена.

Ты цепляешься за этот страх. Ты идёшь и идёшь, чище и здоровее, чем ты была за много лет, но и значительно печальнее. Когда ты больше не можешь идти, останавливаешься у скамейки, падаешь на неё.

Ты вытаскиваешь телефон из сумки, включаешь его впервые за месяц и несколько мгновений спустя слышишь бесстыдно радостный голос Канайи.

\- Я скучала по тебе, Роуз.

Она рассказывает тебе об ужине, который она готовит для своих родителей на сегодня, новый рецепт, найденный в сети, и подробно описывает тебе каждый ингредиент. Ты закрываешь глаза и слушаешь её болтовню, впитывая каждое слово, проворачивая в голове, и когда она спрашивает, почему ты до сих пор ничего не сказала, тебе не сразу удаётся найти голос.

\- Я не думаю, что всё будет в порядке, - говоришь ты ей, ущипнув себя за переносицу.

Она глубокомысленно гудит, и ты немедленно жалеешь о том, сказала ей правду.

\- Не могу обещать, что так будет, но надеюсь, что ты будешь менее пессимистичной, когда доберёшься до дому и увидишь мою посылку.

В коробке, запакованной настолько аккуратно, что тебе жаль, что пришлось рвать обёртку дверным ключом, лежит, что не удивительно, одежда ручной работы. Это тёмно-пурпурный жакет, идеальный для грядущей зимы, а вместе с ним аккуратная стопка оплетённых кожей журналов для письма. Как раз нужного размера для нескольких коротких историй, как утверждает записка.

Ты делаешь всё, что в твоих силах, чтобы занять себя. Ты забираешь своих кошек из "кошачьей гостиницы", и хотя твой дом наполняется звуком дюжины лап, бегающих вверх-вниз по лестницам, здесь всё равно нет жизни. За последние несколько недель в твою жизнь вернулись терапевты, которые не хотели ничего слышать о том, что, _по-твоему_ , произошло с твоей почившей матерью, и твёрдо были намерены сфокусироваться на тебе и только тебе одной. Они спрашивали, как ты видишь себя, и как в эту картину вписывается твоё окружение, и только сейчас, когда ты вернулась сюда, ты видишь, что этот дом делает с тобой.

Хотя ты не носишь изо дня в день выцветшую футболку с Осьминожками, ты превратила себя в пародию на Мисс Хэвишем; застряла в одном моменте, всё продолжая и продолжая ждать завершения твоей старой жизни, прежде чем двинуться дальше. Ты замечаешь, что больше не сидишь на крыльце, словно именно Вриски или Канайи ты и ждала всё это время. Но только их недостаточно для того, чтобы стряхнуть с тебя этот ступор. Тебе нужно вытащить себя из это беспорядка, который ты вдохновляла, а то и создавала активно, не ожидая чуда, быстрого решения.

Потому что в возвращении Канайи в твою жизнь нет ничего экстраординарного. Всё не стало волшебным образом лучше. От курения ты избавилась довольно легко, оно никогда не было для тебя проблемой, но когда ты пытаешься прекратить что-то другое, кажется, что ты оставляешь позади важную часть себя. Ты отрываешь от себя всё до костей.

Дом выставлен на продажу, и через несколько дней ты съезжаешь. Ты снимаешь маленькую квартиру ближе к центру города, с двумя спальнями. Одна для потенциальных гостей. На балконе есть сад, как раз достаточно места, чтобы твои кошки могли играть и валяться, и этот дом слишком уютный, слишком современный, чтобы в нём могли водиться призраки. Ты начинаешь чувствовать себя увереннее.

В шаговой доступности от тебя дюжина собраний. Ты уже много лет не водила машину, потому что знаешь, что не можешь доверить себе что угодно, что может поцеловать фонарный столб, и оживлённые прогулки по Нью-Йоркской зиме вызывают желание укрыться в любой тускло освещённой церкви.

Через несколько недель ты покупаешь календарь, цепляешь его на холодильник и начинаешь отсчитывать дни.

Тридцать четыре дня. Пятнадцать дней. Два дня. Два дня. Двадцать дней. Один день. Пятьдесят три дня.

По мере того, как проходят месяцы, ты привыкаешь к более удобному ритму общения с Канайей. Ты больше не рассматриваешь беседы с ней как какую-то награду. Вы просто разговариваете, когда вам обеим удобно. Иногда беседы длятся часами, и у тебя болят пальцы от слишком быстрого письма, и ты умираешь с голоду, игнорируя пищу в пользу возможности узнать о ней больше. Иногда вы обмениваетесь всего несколькими словами, лениво посылая друг другу ссылки на что-нибудь интересное.

В конце концов, ты перестаёшь представлять себе, что всё это рутинное занятие для Канайи. Ты ложишься спать не скрипя зубами и перестаёшь снова и снова возвращаться к каждой фразе, которую могла бы написать лучше, или вообще не стоило произносить. Ты просто наслаждаешься беседами в той форме, какие они есть, и когда Канайи нет, ты не сидишь, пялясь в пустой экран, ожидая её возвращения. Ты находишь себе какое-нибудь другое занятие. Руки вспоминают как вязать, и мозг начинает выпускать обрывки предложений, которые, после некоторой обработки, вполне могут сложиться в историю.

В конце весны - шестьдесят четыре дня на этот раз - Канайя делает предложение провести время вместе на личной встрече. Ты знала, что долгое время всё шло именно к этому, и пока что тебе удавалось оттягивать момент. Хотя, опять же, некоторое время ты не могла заставить себя думать о чём-либо другом, вне зависимости от того, какие повороты приобретал диалог, и тебе приходилось сдерживаться от того, чтобы не предложить самой. Пусть даже в шутку. Особенно в шутку.

Ты соглашаешься, потому что должна стараться не сидеть в четырёх стенах. И, может быть, настоящий отдых именно то, что тебе нужно. Канайя говорит, что она снова приедет в Нью-Йорк; ты напоминаешь ей, что у тебя гораздо больше свободного времени, чем у неё, и тебе хотелось бы увидеть Францию. По правде говоря, ты ни разу в жизни не была за границей, если не считать выхода из вселенной и посещения нескольких различных планет.

И тебе кажется, что это не считается.

Ты собираешь вещи и оставляешь своих кошек на опеку доброй старушке, которая иногда готовит тебе обеды по её собственным рецептам, потому что " _юной леди не престало быть одной в большом городе и каждый вечер давиться ужином из микроволновки_ ". Ты не до конца осознаёшь, что собираешься сделать до последней ночи перед отправлением. До сих пор ты всё делала спокойно, забронировала билеты и купила всё необходимое без малейших проблем, и в последний момент волнение обрушивается в полную силу.

В обычном случае ты попыталась бы разобраться с ним, разыскивая ответ на дне бутылки. Но уже поздно, все магазины в округе закрыты, и мысль о возможности пропустить рейс хуже, чем ощущение трезвости. Ты стоишь перед зеркалом в одном нижнем белье и долго, внимательно смотришь на себя.

Под глазами всё ещё остались мешки. На зрачках водянистая плёнка, кожа тонкая, сероватого оттенка, а когда ты ощупываешь кончики волос, ты понимаешь, насколько ломкими они стали. Ты продолжаешь осматривать себя, открываешь рот, ощупываешь каждый зуб, проверяешь дёсны и представляешь себе, что Канайя увидит именно то, что видишь ты. Ты представляешь себе разочарование на её лице, разочарование, о котором никто из вас не задумывался, пока вас разделял океан, и представление шло только через текст.

Ты падаешь на кровать, широко раскинув руки. Ты могла бы подстричься, это поможет избавиться от секущихся кончиков, но скорее всего, результат получится неровным, местами слишком короткий. Некоторые риски стоят того, чтобы принимать их, и придётся понадеяться на то, что немного макияжа скроет потрескавшуюся и высохшую внутренность.

Ты добираешься до аэропорта заранее, и всё идёт относительно гладко. Нет никаких задержек, нет проблем на таможне, и всё потому, что ты молишь о том, чтобы что-нибудь, что угодно, пошло неправильно, лишь бы это было не под твоим контролем. Ты уже придумала тысячу способов сказать Канайе, как ужасно ты себя чувствуешь от того, что всё пошло так плохо, когда неожиданно обнаруживаешь, что уже сидишь в самолёте, и понимаешь, это конец. Ты летишь во Францию, и ты встретишься с ней.

Во время полёта ты чувствуешь тошноту. Когда они начинают разносить напитки, у тебя в животе бурлит, и тебе не нужно убеждать себя в том, что десятки тысяч футов над землёй каким-то образом сведут на нет последствия от употребления спиртного. Ты берёшь бутылку воды и едва притрагиваешься к ней.

Неудивительно, что когда вы приземляетесь, наконец-то, у тебя гудит голова, во рту сухо. Тяжёлое тревожное ощущение в глубине живота превратилось в приступ голода и боль от грядущего трепета, и когда ты забираешь свой багаж с карусели, он кажется слишком лёгким, словно не ты паковала его. Тебе стоит остановиться и проверить, не забыла ли ты положить хотя бы зубную щётку, но твоё тело не слушает гласа рассудка, и ты продолжаешь идти, сжав паспорт так крепко, что у твоей руки нет шанса задрожать.

Канайя ждёт тебя. Пока ты не увидела её, стоящую на цыпочках, заглядывающую поверх голов, ты не понимала, насколько рьяно убеждала себя, что она не появится. Тебе ничего не хочется, только повернуться и убежать, но ты идёшь прямиком к ней, излучая уверенность, какой никогда не ощущала.

Поразительно, сколько всего ты не замечала о ней, пока вы общались через сеть; она гораздо выше, чем ты помнишь её по встрече в ресторане, и тебе приходится задрать голову, чтобы нормально сказать привет. Она, несомненно, настолько же испугана видеть тебя, как и ты её. Вы обе изрядно стараетесь, путано здороваясь друг с другом и избегая зрительных контактов, но при этом одновременно пытаясь украдкой разглядеть друг друга, и путь к её машине вызывает у тебя призрачное ощущение, словно ты паришь за пределами собственного тела, смотря на него.

Но если и можно быть уверенной в чём-то, так это в том, что Канайя на самом деле рядом с тобой. Это не одна из твоих грёз, вызванная другой жизнью или слишком обильной выпивкой, и ты задаёшься вопросом, как, ради всего святого, ты должна говорить с ней без спокойствия, вызываемого ощущением клавиш под пальцами.

Ты сидишь рядом с ней, пока она ведёт машину, сжав кулаки и положив их на колени. Канайя заполняет тишину машины и топит гудение в твоей голове рассказами о достопримечательностях, мимо которых вы проезжаете, и побуждает тебя говорить вопросами о твоём путешествии, и спрашивает, голодна ли ты. Ты с удивлением обнаруживаешь, что да.

Она отвозит тебя в небольшой тихий ресторан в нескольких милях в стороне, прежде чем вы доезжаете до её квартиры. Когда ты садишься за стол, Канайя заказывает себе воду, и до конца вечера больше ничего не пьёт. Она говорит, и ты слышишь её слова так же ясно, как ты привыкла читать их, но это вызывает странное ощущение, которое ты не можешь объяснить; ты хочешь вытащить свой ноутбук и связаться с мелиораторомОдеяний, и дать ей знать, насколько ты переполнена эмоциями, как бы глупо это ни было.

Крепко сжимая вилку, ты напоминаешь самой себе о том, что не можешь делать различия между женщиной, которая сидит перед тобой, и женщиной, с которой ты говорила через сеть и по телефону. Ты хорошенько разглядываешь её, в первый раз после приземления, и уголки её рта изгибаются в улыбке, она слегка краснеет. Вот она, не боится смотреть на тебя, хотя прекрасно знаете обо всех ужасных вещах, которые ты с собой сделала.

Когда официант предлагает вам десертное меню, ты говоришь Канайе:

\- Я устала. Мы можем поехать к тебе?

Она не возражает.

Комната, которую она отдаёт тебе, скорее всего, та же, в которой останавливалась Вриска. Ты умышленно стараешься не думать о Вриске Серкет, если только это не будет совершенно необходимо, и решаешь использовать время, которое у тебя есть здесь, на обустройство комнаты под себя. Ты распаковываешь вещи, переодеваешься в пижаму после, кажется, целого десятилетия ношения одних и тех же штанов и блузки, и хотя ты сказала Канайе, что устала, ты не намерена пока что ложиться спать.

Ты пробегаешь глазами по книжной полке Канайи в гостиной и находишь свою собственную книгу, гордо стоящую посреди её коллекции. Это кажется странным, думать о своих фанатах в осязаемой форме; представлять их настоящими людьми, а не безликим роем плохо сформированных теорий и сомнительных фанфиков из сети, беспорядочной толпой, сливающейся в единое целое; и когда ты слышишь шаги Канайи позади себя, ощущение того, что в одной комнате с Канайей после такой долгой разлуки неожиданно кажется невероятным.

\- Я думала, ты устала, - говорит она, но ты чувствуешь, что она рада видеть тебя в мире бодрствующих. Ты больше не можешь представить, сколько вопросов она хочет задать тебе, сколько всего она наверняка хочет сказать тебе, потому что твои собственные мысли совершенно пусты.  
\- Устала, - говоришь ты, опускаясь на её диван. После секундного размышления Канайя присоединяется к тебе, сев с противоположной стороны. - Но не думаю, что я смогу заснуть.  
\- Я тоже, - признаётся она. - Несмотря на тот факт, что я засыпала слишком поздно и просыпалась слишком рано, ожидая твоего прибытия, теперь, когда ты здесь, кажется, что проснулась только пять минут назад.

Ты меняешь позу, садишься вполоборота к ней, опершись на спинку и подлокотник дивана, и стараешься не задумываться о том, где бы ты сейчас была, если бы не Канайя. И поэтому ты говоришь с ней о мелочах, которые не имеют значения, например, где она купила свои картины и как долго она живёт здесь, и разговор течёт легко. Всё это время Канайя невероятно умело притворяется, что не хочет ничего больше лёгкой беседы.

Когда наконец наступает короткая пауза, она говорит:

\- Я рада, что ты здесь, Роуз. Я рада, что ты... - она качает головой, обрывая себя, но не пытается начать заново. Позже ты скажешь ей, что знала точно, что она собирается сделать, но в этот момент, когда она наклоняется ближе, сокращая дистанцию между вами, ты не до конца осознаёшь это, даже когда её губы прижимаются к твоим.

Поцелуй длится недолго. Он достаточно лёгкий, чтобы ты могла поверить в его иллюзорность несколько секунд спустя, и ты не можешь до конца понять, почему Канайя хочет поцеловать тебя, учитывая то, что она знает о тебе. Но гораздо важнее то, что ты не можешь понять, почему ты не отвечаешь на её поцелуй; ты можешь сдерживать себя хоть до тех пор, пока Проспит не одолеет Дерс, но ты не можешь оскорблять Канайю, подвергая сомнению её вкусы.

После затянувшейся тишины, во время которой Канайя краснеет всё ярче и ярче, ты резко поворачиваешься, кладёшь руки на плечи Канайи. Следующее, что ты чувствуешь, это то, как она вжимается в спинку дивана, её руки на твоих бёдрах, и ты целуешь её так яростно, что она может принять это неожиданное движение за попытку нападения. Гул твоего сердца сообщает тебе, насколько быстро ты движешься, но уже начав, ты не можешь остановиться.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока твои зубы не ударяются о зубы Канайи, а лбы стучат друг о друга. В тот же момент вы отстраняетесь друг от друга, начинаете проверять зубы на наличие урона, и хотя ты вполне уверена, что должна бы смотреть на неё широкими глазами, полными ужаса от стыда, ты не можешь заставить себя сделать это.

Вместо этого ты смеёшься. Это не саркастический смех, и ты не объект насмешки. Равно как и Канайя, хотя когда ты закрываешь лицо ладонями, она обнимает тебя за плечи и спрашивает, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Ты ничего не можешь, кроме как смеяться, потому что ты _в порядке_ , насколько трудно ни было бы иногда чувствовать нечто большее, чем просто "нормально".

Ты смеёшься, потому что ты понимаешь, всё и сразу, что облажаться вполне нормально. Канайя никуда не уйдёт из-за твоих ошибок, пока ты пытаешься сделать всё правильно. Она умоет на тебя руки только из-за того, что ты вложила несколько месяцев недоразумений и желаний в поцелуй, и получилось не особенно удачно. Она всего лишь собирается целовать твой лоб, говоря тебе, насколько глупо ты себя ведёшь, а ты можешь лишь согласно кивать ей в ответ.


End file.
